fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate
You may be looking for the related article: Corsair. The Pirate (パイレーツ Pairētsu) is a combat physical class commonly found across the Fire Emblem Series. This class wields Axes as its sole weapon of choice. History in the Series In their original inception in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, the Pirate is credited as the first infantry class in the series that is able to traverse water-based terrain. This version of the class is unable to promote, has high defense, and together with Fighter is only axe using class within the game. One Pirate, Darros is recruitable. In Gaiden, the Pirate class overlaps with the Brigand class, which gains the Pirate's ability to cross water-based terrain. The pirate class is unplayable in Mystery of the Emblem where Darros is absent. Like the other criminal classes, they take extra damage from the Ladyblade. In Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, the Pirate class is enemy-exclusive, emerging in droves from time to time with the sole purpose of plundering Villages when battles are actively taking place. In Thracia 776, Pirates appeared alongside the likewise enemy exclusive Berserker class. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the pirate class is playable again. They retain their ability to walk on water, and have the Sea Fighter skill which gives them one extra movement on maps near the ocean. Once again, the class is incapable of promotion. Beginning from The Binding Blade, Pirates are given the ability to promote into Berserkers for the first time in the series. As Berserkers, Pirates retain the ability to traverse water-based terrain, alongside an increased Critical rate of 30% in The Binding Blade and The Blazing Blade. In The Sacred Stones, Pirates are further given the option to promote into Warriors alongside Berserkers. While they gain the ability to wield Bows as Warriors, Pirates lose their ability to cross water-based terrain to compensate. The role played by Pirates in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn is, like in Gaiden, assumed by Brigands, who are imbued with the ability to cross water-based terrain. Pirates return as playable in''TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga.'' Unusually pirates have thief-like abilities including the ability to steal from enemies, search areas, and their ability to walk on the Ocean allows them to find hidden objects. The pirate class is equivalent to a Tier 2 class, it has high HP, strength, and agility in exchange for low defense. The Pirate class formally returns to the series in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, where they promote directly into Berserkers. Overview Combat In terms of stats, Pirates are similar to other axe-wielding units such as Fighters and Brigands. They possess characteristically high Strength, HP and somewhat low Defense, although not to the same extreme as the regular Fighter. They sometimes have low Skill as well, making it difficult for them to hit accurately. The Pirate class' most notable characteristic is its ability to stand on/walk across water tiles (at the cost of their movement being greatly hindered), an ability that most other classes lack. Like Brigands and Thieves, enemy Pirates are able to destroy villages by ending their turn on their entrances. Upon doing so, the village will be destroyed and any item that could have been obtained will be lost. This can be prevented by visiting the village with any ally unit before it gets destroyed. In-Game Base Stats ? |fe5=24*5*0*0*0*0*3*-*5*9*-* E |ts=25*4*0*1*3*0*3*-*4*-*-* 1 |fe6=19*4*-*2*6*0*3*0*5*10*-* E |fe7=19*4*-*2*6*0*3*0*5*10*-* D |fe8=19*4*-*2*6*0*3*0*5*10*-* D |fe11=18*5*0*1*6*0*4*0*6*-*-* E |fe12=18*7*0*1*8*0*4*0*6*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats ? |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A |ts=60*19*15*16*18*30*18*-*12*-*-* 16 |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*6*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*6*-*-* A }} Growth Rates Promotions Notable Pirates ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' and Shadow Dragon *Darros - A pirate who desires to change his way of life. *Gazzak - Commander of the Galder Pirates attacking Talys. Marth's first foe. *Gomer - Captain of the Galder pirates. *Bathys - Leader of a band of pirates abducting children near Aurelis. (Shadow Dragon only) ''Mystery of the Emblem'' and New Mystery of the Emblem * Gail - Captain of the infamous Macedonian Vikings. ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Garo - Member of the Granada fleet led by Holmes, the Sealion. TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga * Axel - A Pirate trying to earn money to support his blind daughter. The Binding Blade *Geese - Younger brother of Geitz, who appears in the ''The Blazing Blade. ''The Blazing Blade *Dart - One of Fargus' pirates who is heavily implied to be Dan, Rebecca's long-lost brother. The Sacred Stones *Possible promotion for: Ross (The Sacred Stones) Trivia *In ''The Blazing Blade, there is a unit called Corsair who shares the Pirates' animation. They only appear at Linus' Four Fanged Offense. Gallery File:PirateTCG.jpg|A Pirate in series 1 of the TCG. File:PirateTCG2.jpg|A Pirate in series 5 of the TCG. File:GalderPirate.jpg|A Galder Pirate in the TCG. File:FE3 Pirate.png|Class portrait of the Pirate from Mystery of the Emblem. File:PirateGBAIcon.gif|Class portrait of the Pirate from the GBA versions of Fire Emblem. File:PirateDS.png|Class portrait of the Pirate from the DS versions of Fire Emblem. Generic Pirate 4.png|Generic portrait of a Pirate from Berwick Saga Generic Pirate 3.png|Generic portrait of a Pirate from Berwick Saga Generic Pirate 2.png|Generic portrait of a Pirate from Berwick Saga Generic Pirate 1.png|Generic portrait of a Pirate from Berwick Saga File:Garo battle.png|Battle model of Garo, a playable Pirate from TearRing Saga. File:Pirate_(TS).png|Battle model of an enemy Pirate from TearRing Saga. File:Pirate animation.gif|Battle animation of the Pirate class from the GBA titles. File:BerwickPirateAxel.png|Battle model of Axel, a playable Pirate from Berwick Saga File:FE1 Pirate Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Pirate class from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE3 Pirate Map Sprite.png|Map sprite of the Pirate class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Pirate.gif|Map sprite of the Pirate class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Pirate Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Pirate class from the GBA titles. File:Pirate FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Pirate class from New Mystery of the Emblem.